I Don't Like You , But I Love You
by HopingJei
Summary: Hitsugaya suka pada Ichigo. Tapi ia masih enggan untuk mengakuinya. Summary failed. IchiHistu XD Yaoi! Don't Like Don't Read!


**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff , Humor**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Pair :IchiHitsu**

**Spoiler Warning :OOC, BL, Gaje**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**I Don't Like You, But I Love You **

**By : ayahiro HARAGA-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_Sunday, 8 pm_

Suara guyuran hujan sedari pagi tadi masih terdengar sampai menjelang malam saat ini. Dan hal itu membuat seorang bocah manis nan imut hanya bisa mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali ia pun menatap keluar jendela yang terlihat berembun akibat hujan yang terjadi seharian ini. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ya,itu adalah nama dari seorang bocah jenius berambut silver dan bermata emerald ini.

Dan sudah 2 tahun belakangan ini ia bersekolah di salah satu sekolah putra terkenal di Jepang, Horikoshi Gakuen. Hitsugaya merasa senang karena bisa masuk di sekolah itu. Alasannya bukan hanya karena sekolah itu merupakan salah satu sekolah unggulan di Jepang,melainkan karena ia juga telah menemukan seseorang yang amat ia sukai.

Namun tentu saja Hitsugaya enggan menganggap dirinya tidak normal─mengingat semua murid di sekolah itu adalah laki-laki─karena ia pun sampai saat ini masih belum benar-benar memastikan perasaan aneh yang kini ia rasakan. Meningat semua hal itu,Hitsugaya terdiam dan menghela nafas sesekali. Kini Hitsugaya berdiri dari meja belajarnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia pun berdiri sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan kearah luar jendelanya. Ia cukup senang ketika melihat hujan yang tadi mengguyur cukup deras,kini mulai menjadi rintik-rintik air kecil. Senyum itu terus bertahan,sampai Hitsugaya merasakan sebuah getaran dari dalam saku celananya.

Karena merasa terganggu,akhirnya Hitsugaya langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya itu. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sejenak,dan ia benar-benar nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika ia membaca sebuah nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel miliknya.

″_**Ichigo Kurosaki″**_

**Hitsugaya POV **

Mataku benar-benar membulat sempurna ketika membaca sebuah nama yang baru saja terpampang di layar ponselku. Ya,Ichigo Kurosaki. Pemuda yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini membuatku selalu melamun hanya karena memikirkannya. Dan sekarang apa? Ia menelponku? Untuk apa? Tumben sekali ia menelponku, padahal biasanya ia hanya akan mengirimiku pesan. Tapi..ah sudahlah! Lebih baik aku angkat dulu telepon darinya,siapa tau ia ingin mengatakan hal penting padaku. Aku pun tanpa aba-aba langsung saja mengangkat telepon darinya.

PIP

″_Moshi__moshi__…″_ sapaku dengan sedikit gugup.

″_He?__Ah!__Hahaha!__Konbanwa,Tousirou!__Apa__aku__mengganggumu?__″_ sapaan Ichigo terdengar aneh di telingaku. Entah karena sedang hujan atau karena apa,namun aku merasa wajahku memanas.

″_Ti-tidak.__Ada__apa__kau__menelponku?__″_ tanyaku ketus.

″_Hei,jangan__ketus__begitu__dong__Tousirou__…″_ godanya sambil tertawa kecil_.__″__Eto~sebenarnya__malam__ini__aku__ingin__mengajakmu__keluar,apa__kau__bisa?__″_ tanyanya sembari berdehem.

″_Kau__mau__mengajakku__ke__mana?__″_ tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit rasa penasaran.

″_Ke__taman__dekat__Kyoto.__Aku__sudah__janjian__dengan__yang__ '__lainnya__' __di__sana.__″_ jelas Ichigo menjawab pertanyaanku.

″_Dengan__yang__lainnya?__″_ ucapku mengulangi.

″_Yep!__Aku__sudah__mengajak__Renji,Matsumoto,Byakuya,Chad,Rukia__dan__yang__lain.__″_ ucapnya menyebutkan beberapa nama yang kukenal.

″_Emm~baiklah.__Kau__di__mana__sekarang?__″_ tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

″_Aku? Tentu aku sedang ada di depan rumahmu,Toushirou~Bisakah kau bukakan pintu untukku? Udara di sini cukup dingin…″_

″_Apaaa!__Kenapa__kau__tidak__bilang__dari__tadi!__Dasar__bodoh!__″_ aku berteriak dan langsung menutup ponsel milikku.

_Tuut…Tuuut…Tuut~_

DRAP !

DRAP !

DRAP !

CKLEK !

BLAM !

″Kau bodoh!″ ketusku ketika sudah menyeret Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumahku.

″Hehehe…_gomene_ Toushirou″ cengirnya sambil melihat keseliling ruang tamuku.

″Ada apa?″ tanyaku melihat tingkah aneh Ichigo.

″Kau di rumah sendirian? Hinamori ke mana?″

″Oh,maksudmu si cepol itu?″ tanyaku lagi.

″Ahaha…kau ini tidak sopan pada sepupumu sendiri.″ tawa Ichigo terbahak-bahak.

″Ummm…kurasa tadi ia pamit ingin pergi jalan dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengijinkannya.″ jawabku menjelaskan.

″Oh.″ angguknya kecil sambil tersenyum kearahku. Senyum itu…aku serasa ingin muntah melihatnya.

″Hei,kenapa tadi kau tidak langsung mengetuk saja? Kenapa menelponku?″

″Hahaha…aku hanya ingin menggodamu dulu Toushirou.″ seringai muncul di wajahnya.″Tidak boleh ya?″ tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

″Bukan tidak boleh. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?″ aku hanya menatap wajah kekanakannya dengan datar.

″Wah! Toushirou mengkhawatirkanku!″ teriak Ichigo heboh sambil memelukku.

″Lepaskan,Baka!″ rontaku yang sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen.

″Eh? _Gomene_,Toushirou.″ ucapnya yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu.″Oya,kita jadi pergi kan?″ sambungnya.

″Pergi? Kemana?″ tanyaku tidak mengerti.

″Hei! Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa ajakanku tadi Toushirou!″

″Oh,tidak. Aku ingat. Kalau begitu,aku ganti baju dulu. Kau tunggu di sini. Kalau kau mau minum,ambil sendiri di dapur. Kau tau tempatnya kan?″ jelasku panjang lebar pada Ichigo yang dari tadi hanya melamun tidak jelas.

″Baik Toushirou! Gantinya jangan lama-lama ya!″ teriaknya padaku yang sudah beranjak pergi menuju kamarku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab teriakan Ichigo tadi.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang bingung. Semua pintu lemari kamarku kubuka lebar-lebar. Aku terus saja melihat satu persatu baju yang ada di lemari itu.

″Sebaiknya aku pakai yang mana ya?″ gumamku sambil mengambil dua buah kaos berwarna putih yang bergambar sebuah semangka besar dan yang satunya berwarna biru tua.

Aku membanding-bandingkan keduanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskannya. Aku langsung saja mengenakan kaos putih bergambar milikku itu. Lalu sekarang aku beranjak melihat lemari jaketku. Karena udara di luar dingin,jadi kupikir aku juga harus mengenakan jaket. Yah,aku tak mau kalau tubuh mungilku ini sampai menggigil kedinginan di luar sana.

″Hah…jaket-jaket ini membuatku makin bingung.″ gerutuku yang sedari tadi melihat ke dalam lemari jaket milikku. Di dalamnya memang terdapat banyak jaket koleksiku,dan karena itu terkadang aku jadi bingung ingin memakai yang mana.

Setelah berpikir sejenak,akhirnya aku mengambil jaket kulit warna hitam milikku. Jaket hitam yang tahun lalu di berikan oleh Ichigo padaku saat aku ulang tahun. Dan kini aku telah selesai bersiap-siap. Kuharap Ichigo masih sabar menunggu di bawah,karena sepertinya sudah satu jam dia menungguku.

.

.

.

Kini aku sudah menuruni tangga dari kamarku yang langsung terhubung ke ruang tamu di bawah. Sesampainya di bawah,aku tak menyangka bahwa Ichigo masih dengan antengnya menungguku sambil mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya. Menyadari kedatanganku,ia langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong jaketnya dan menoleh kearahku.

Cukup lama ia menoleh. Dan ia masih saja memperhatikanku seperti itu. Entah dia bisu atau apa,tapi yang ia lakukan dari tadi hanya memperhatikanku. Aku mulai merasa tak nyaman saat di pandangi begitu oleh Ichigo. Dan batasnya saat ia makin lama makin menunjukkan ekspresi anehnya.

″Apa yang kau perhatikan bodoh?″ ketusku membuyarkan lamunan bodoh Ichigo.

″Ah! Bukan apa-apa…″ ucapnya sambil tersenyum

″Kalau begitu ayo berangkat sekarang. Kita naik _shinkansen_ bukan?″ tanyaku sambil menoleh pada Ichigo yang sedang memakai sepatunya di belakangku.

″Iya Toushirou.″ jawabnya sambil memperhatikanku─lagi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kami berdua keluar rumah bersama. Entah karena bekas hujan tadi,namun sepertinya udara masih terlalu dingin untukku. Tubuhku menggigil. Rasanya dingin sekali…

GREP

″!″

Jantungku berdegup sempurna. Wajahku memanas. Begitu juga dengan tubuhku yang tadi dingin menjadi panas seketika. Kenapa? Hei,baru saja aku merasakan Ichigo memelukku dari belakang! Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sisi leher dan pinggangku. Awalnya ini terasa aneh. Tapi lama-lama aku mulai menyukainya.

″_Eto_~Toushirou,hangat kan?″ tanyanya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

″Hnn…″ anggukku singkat sambil bersemu merah di pelukan Ichigo. Mungkin jika ia tau kalau aku memiliki perasaan lebih padanya,ia pasti akan menertawaiku. Pasti.

″Syukurlah…″ bisiknya lembut. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Lalu ia merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia lalu membalik tubuhku agar berhadapan dengan tubuhnya. Ia langsung mencengkram lembut kedua bahuku. Matanya menatap lurus tepat di biji mataku. Aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan sebelah alisku.

Lama kami berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Tenggelam dalam kesunyian malam yang dingin. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan duluan.

″Ichigo_,_kau kenapa?″ lirihku pada Ichigo yang sedari tadi masih menatapku.

Tak ada respon atau pun tanggapan darinya. Adanya hanya suara angin malam yang memperdingin suasana. Karena aku tak mau terus menerus di tatap seperti itu oleh Ichigo,aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah bawah agar tak bertatapan dengannya.

Tapi kurasakan tangan Ichigo menarik daguku perlahan yang mau tak mau membuat wajahku terangkat dan kembali menatap mata miliknya. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Sepersekian detik wajahku memanas. Tak lama setelahnya,Ichigo lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

″Kau manis,Toushirou.″ bisiknya di telingaku dan ia pun langsung mengecup lembut bibirku. Bibirnya terasa hangat. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat menyukainya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayahiro : Ehem! Uhuuuk! Uhuk! *batuk-batuk*Uhuuuy….Cieee… XD *girang***

**Ichi : Kenapa lu,thor? TBC? = =**

**Ayahiro : Gak lah! *nabok Ichigo pake sendal jepit karatan punya author***

**Hitsu : Lha terus kenapa kok pake batuk-batuk kayak gitu? _ _" *heran***

**Ayahiro : Hmmmm…gak kenapa-kenapa tuh! *cuek* #kedip-kedipan mata ama readers# **

**#Ichigo ngelirik sinis ke reader#**

**Ichi : Ngapain kalian kedip-kedip? Kijil aja! *di nuklir***

**Reader : Iiiih…apa sih Ichi gaje ;p *pergi***

**Ichi : WHAAAAT? Elo ngatain gue gaje? Please dech! Gue gak kayak geto *alay mode : ON**

**Aya & Hitsu : *tepok jidat* **

**Ichi : Apa lagi kalian ini? Gaje ! *ngikut pergi juga***

**Hitsu : Yang gaje itu dia atau kita sih,thor?**

**Ayahiro : Ya dia lah,yank XD *di tabok Ichi* Ya udah biarin aja,kamu nemenin aku ngebacot dulu yak di sini?**

**Hitsu : Hnn…ok-ok. Tapi gaji gue naek kan?**

**Ayahiro : SIIIIIIIP! (y) Dan,mungkin sekian dulu sesi ngebacot(?)author. So….**

**Hitsu & Aya : REVIEW PLEASEEEEE ! XDDD**

**A/N : Last thing! Gomene kalau fict ini masih ada kekurangan atau pun keabalan dan sebangsanya! Harap memaklumi,karena kondisi author yang sedang agak tertekan(?) dan sakit jiwa. Jadi,kalau ada kekuarangan,mohon di beritahukan pada saya,selaku author! XD (halah bahasamu,aya!) Tapi,tetep jangan lupa untuk REVIEW yaaaa! X3 **


End file.
